


【霜铁】蜂蜜柠檬水（ABOAU）

by FloraFangfei



Series: 天降邪神 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Loki's magic is restricted, M/M, and no one wants to apologize first, the writer talks gibberish, two kids are having an argument
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraFangfei/pseuds/FloraFangfei
Summary: 民间有一个传说，世界上的所有人都有自己独特的信息素，如果你够幸运，能找到一个信息素和你完全匹配的人，你们是对方的命中注定。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 天降邪神 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847788
Kudos: 4





	1. 一个开头

**Author's Note:**

> 全系列开头，再放一遍，和后面的文是连着的，不要以为你看错了或者我发错了。  
> 看过invisible illegible的可以直接跳到第二章，开头是一样哒

地点：尼福尔海姆

“我……我真傻……”Loki抬头看着Thor泫然欲泣的脸，努力扯出一个笑。

“No，Loki！”但是Thor怀里的黑发神已经停止了呼吸。

Thor和那个中庭蝼蚁离开后，Loki才睁开眼睛，盯着Thor和蝼蚁消失的地方，许久扯出一个有点悲伤又无可奈何的笑容。他打个响指，身形随着一道金绿色的光消失了。

转场。地点：中庭/地球

Tony。人在家中坐，神从天上来。他正大半夜的窝在沙发上写代码，突然看见一道绿光在中央公园上空一闪，什么东西掉了下来，吓得他一激灵，搁在大腿上的笔记本和地面来了个亲密接触。“Holy shit！JARVIS，和爸爸一起去看看！”

所以Loki醒来发现自己正躺在一张床上。低头看，有人给自己换了衣服，白色的T恤和黑运动裤。自己腹部的伤口已经被处理，可以感受到绷带。正想起身才发现双手腕各被套了一个金属环，右手上的那个还连着一条链子，拴在床头。挣扎无果，魔法也没有回应他。

突然门被推开了。“好久不见，Reindeer Games。”是Stark。

“顺便说下，不要尝试挣脱了，手环和链子是特制的，床也是。”

“我……怎么来这儿了？”Loki清清嗓子。自己声音嘶哑。“我明明……”

“这问题还给你。”Stark一脸风轻云淡。“因为我也不知道。Well不管了，反正你都来了，就别走了先，等下次你哥来了再跟他走吧，我可不敢放你到处跑。”

“那把我锁在床上？这就是你的待客之道？”Loki忍不住说。

“不不不不！你把我当什么了？虐待狂？”Stark一脸嫌弃，上前抓住Loki的右手。Loki下意识挥开，Stark却按了手环上的某个机关，链子和手环脱开了。

“向你介绍我的最新发明，反魔力强磁手铐。”Stark一脸得意。“里面有一个反魔力装置，会在你输出魔法时制造一个力场把它抵消。至于你那神的力量，只要JARVIS检测到你想攻击我，手铐的强磁铁自动开始工作，在我让它们松开之前你就只能像一只被捆好的鸡一样待着了。哦顺便说一句你脚上也有这么一对。”

Loki向下一摸，果然。

凡人显然被他那阴沉到能滴出水的表情逗乐了。“没办法，Bambi，我的地盘，我的规矩。好了，你可以在大厦的这几层活动，别下楼别上天台。JARVIS会带你到处转转。玩的开心！”他笑得一脸促狭。

Loki。沉默。

Stark离开了。


	2. 蜂蜜柠檬水

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于设定：ABO世界中人的生殖系统长什么样这个问题我想了好久。一开始想的就是A授精，O生育，B就是普通人。女A子宫高度退化，阴唇伸长形成阴茎，睾丸在体内（类似隐睾），由于体内高温所以女A精子存活率并没有睾丸在体外的男A高。女B也带把，不过只有勃起的时候会比较明显，有睾丸，隐睾，精子没什么活力。男B有子宫，但是比较退化，排卵但没有月经周期所以受孕率比有月经周期的女B要低。有体外睾丸。B们有两套生殖系统所以有一套会做出一些牺牲。没办法。O们有子宫，有月经周期，月经一到两周后，子宫内膜增生最厚的时候开始发情期（受孕率会非常高嘛 很合理）。女O不带把，男O带把但是跟没带一样因为睾丸无比无比退化。总结一下就是，A攻B可攻可受O受。然后我又想到女A和男O的性激素问题。理论上来说睾丸分泌雄性激素，卵巢分泌雌性激素，那么女A应该长胡子没胸，男O就是有胸的太监。这不就不太对劲了吗。我想了半天也无法找到自圆其说的解释，所以女A和男O的性激素问题就请大家忽略吧别细想。或者有谁想到了好的解释请评论或者私信告诉我。因为毕竟ABO也只是广大（像我一样的嘿嘿嘿嘿）同人女们为了满足自己的性幻想而想象出来的，也不符合实际。  
> 再说信息素（开始瞎编哈哈哈哈哈！）。腺体在颈后，信息素浓度随情绪变化。腺体就类似麝香吧。O发情会散发信息素。  
> 啰嗦了这么多，还请大家看文吧。

**1**

两天后，我们可爱的Tony正在实验室里敲敲打打。

“你快发情了。”

Tony差点跳起来。

“哦额滴天哪您是怎么进来的？”

Loki邪魅一笑。“Magic。”

“别开玩笑了。”白眼。“你手腕上那个东西可是真家伙。”

“好吧，我刚刚在门口遇到了要出去的Potts小姐。”

“……”

满屋子都是蜂蜜味。混合着着机油的味道无比诡异。“不知道的还以为这里住着小熊维尼呢。你也不嫌弃这种诡异的味道。”

“哈，你还知道维尼熊？”

“神无所不知。”

“拉倒吧您。”

“认真的，Tony，你确你不需要我……？”Loki做了一个邀请的手势，同时释放了几丝信息素。淡淡的柠檬清香飘散开来。

“不用。”。Tony防备的举着扳手，向后退去，后腰却撞上工作台。

“但是你现在可是好闻得很呐。”

Tony咬牙。问道熟悉的味道时他的下面已经有点湿了。“我宁愿用抑制剂和玩具也不要你。”他咬牙推开Loki，逃也似的向门口快步走去。

“Tony。”Loki疑惑地伸出手。“我说别、碰、我！”得。炸毛了。“Tony，你需要……”“JARVIS！”Tony吼道。当的一声，Loki的手上的环贴上了金属的工作台。Loki只能看着Tony跑出自己的视野。JARVIS这才关闭了强磁。Loki叹气。“对不起，Mr Loki。我必须服从sir的指令。”“不怪你，JARVIS。”Loki抬头向摄像头笑笑。“Tony去哪儿了？”“sir在自己的卧室。”“谢谢你JARVIS。”

~~

Tony踉踉跄跄挨进卧室，用力甩上门，背抵在门上，大口喘着气。他在路上就感觉自己的腿有些发软，内裤有点宽松，阴茎在裤子里摩擦，有站起来的趋势。本来也快他的发情期了，Loki的那几丝信息素让他提前了一两天。他扑到床上。

Tony从床头柜拿出一支抑制剂，撕开铝膜，简单给自己消毒就把注射器胡乱扎进手臂。“哈啊，呃……”胸膛剧烈起伏着。空注射器被随意扔在地上。他现在好像还隐约能闻到柠檬的清香。该死的Loki他咒骂着。那一点点信息素就像催化剂一样，他现在正在剧烈反应。他不禁有些后悔把Loki推开了。距离他们上次做已经过去了一年左右。Tony好不容易摆脱对柠檬味的以来，不用再发情期依靠JARVIS买的一箱柠檬来获得少得可怜的慰藉。刚才Loki那一下子，他一年的努力全破功了。Tony内心的小天使和小恶魔正无比剧烈地争执。恶魔说快放下这该死的自尊心现在就打开门，求Loki快点上了他。天使反对，不行都说好了不找他怎么能反悔呢你。Tony咬牙。“JARVIS，lockdown！”

抑制剂需要一点时间才能发挥作用。Tony叹气，闭眼，从抽屉深处拽出一根硅胶棒，涂上润滑剂。他不情不愿的看了它几眼，最终咬牙塞进自己体内。Tony被一根硅胶棒填满了。他的内心却越发空虚。有些疼，他没有做任何形式的扩张，但他没有停。Tony打开按摩棒的开关，龟头正好抵上g点死命的震动，一声呻吟从Tony的口中溢出。他一狠心把功率调到最大，瞬间便除了夹紧大腿在床上扭动和呻吟，什么也做不了了。“太，太多了，呜……”泪水从眼角流出，划过脸颊，洇入床单。Tony的腿不受控制地抽动着，他自我惩罚一般双手紧抓着床上多余的枕头，放任按摩棒在体内肆虐。很快一股熟悉的暖流从小腹升起，Tony蹬着腿，口中胡乱喊着高潮了。床单已经被搅得一团糟。按摩棒还在尽职尽责地工作着，对于刚刚高潮的Tony来说无异于折磨。Tony再也忍不住，关掉电源，却放任被捂热了的硅胶棒在自己体内待着。抑制剂开始发挥作用了，热潮退去，Tony脱力地躺在床上，慢慢蜷成一团，静静地听着自己震耳欲聋的心跳和若有若无的机器嗡鸣声。蜂蜜味无比的腻人。

“J？”“At your service， sir。”“空气过滤。”“Yes sir。”

Tony双眼放空，无神地看着床边的家具，下体含着按摩棒，内心一阵空虚和无力。周身好像还萦绕着若有若无的一点柠檬味。Tony迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼。

**2**

Tony Stark是一个Omega。这个消息并没有在舆论的浪潮中掀起多大的浪花。毕竟现在六种性别全部平等，女A和男O也不会被区别对待。抑制剂和合成信息素等的发明进一步淡化了生理上的差别。所以，Tony Stark是个Omega？行啊，那又怎样？

Tony的信息素是蜜香。情绪波动信息素外露的时候他闻起来就像一杯淡淡的蜜水，发情期则变成了未经稀释的醇香蜂蜜。Tony对这个味道挺满意的，除了夏天可能更招小虫子一点也没什么不好的。

Pepper是一个Alpha。她的信息素是薄荷。平时的时候到还好，当她冲你生气的时候，你会仿佛置身于极寒地狱中。Tony一开始管她叫椒薄荷，peppermint，后来渐渐为了顺口就变成了Pepper。

Tony和Pepper谈过一段时间的恋爱，现在已经分手了。二人都觉得这段关系中缺了点什么。Pepper觉得Tony对自己过于小心翼翼和周到了，而Tony生怕自己配不上小辣椒。更别提二人在钢铁侠话题上的分歧。索性分手快乐，二人还是好朋友。

Tony曾经有去酒吧的习惯。他在那里和各种人调情、上床，闻到过各式各样的信息素。有和他相似的焦糖和蜂蜜，各式香料，水果，各种花香，药材，Tony真的闻过很多。它们都有着自己独特的魅力，但不是他理想中的那个。民间有一个传说，世界上的所有人都有自己独特的信息素，如果你够幸运，能找到一个信息素和你完全匹配的人。夸张的能到何种地步呢，就是闻到了对方的信息素就会性兴奋。人们有的对此深信不疑，有的将信将疑。有人声称找到了自己“适配”的那一个，但这种事情也无法证明。Tony相信科学，对这种事情持中立态度。有可能信息素中的某些物质会对人有某种刺激吧，像多巴胺肾上腺素咖啡因那种的。但影响真的那么剧烈？夸张吧。

Tony久违的再次走进酒吧。一抬眼就看到了坐在吧台角落的一个背影。那人半长的黑发在脑后扎成一个松松的低马尾，穿着一件淡绿的衬衫，在酒吧暗淡的黄色灯光中略显显眼。

Tony舔舔唇。作为一个男O，他还是蛮喜欢被人上的。不管这人家伙怎么样，他已经挑起了Tony的兴趣。他刚要上前，之间一个穿着暴露的女O已经黏黏糊糊地贴了上去，妩媚地笑着，拈起一颗樱桃叼在唇间。嘿，他是我先看上的！即使是O，Stark依旧是强势且自私的。他刚不满地要上前，却见那人侧过脸来直视着Omega，冷冷地说了一句什么。女O的脸刷地白了，她愤愤地把樱桃咬破，一甩头走了。Tony吸了一口气。他长得真帅。虽然没有闻到信息素，但Tony很确定那是个A。我今天晚上要上他的床，一定。他想。那个很帅的男A转过头看着女O离去，眼里是恶意的愉悦。然后他和Tony对上了视线。

Tony没有放过对方眼中一闪而过的惊讶和呼吸一瞬的停顿。他小小的得意了一下，从容不迫地扒开人群向Alpha走去。那人已经调整好表情，现在一脸玩味。

“一个人？”

“嗯哼。”

Tony舔唇。“酒保，来杯马提尼。”他跳上Alpha身边的高脚凳。

“不是美国人？”口音不像。

Loki勾勾嘴角。“不是。”他甚至不是地球人，但面前的Omega不需要知道。

Omega的马提尼来了，Loki看他端起杯子呷了一口，偷眼看自己。Loki知道他会看到一副什么样的景象。自己像希腊雕像一样的面庞，还有碧绿的，仿佛在黑暗中发光的眼睛。Loki听见他说，“想找点乐子吗，帅哥？”Loki突然感到了一种难以抑制的渴望和冲动。

Omega。眨眼。Alpha。笑了。

**3**

二人跌跌撞撞上了酒吧的二层，随便找了个空房间，在床上摔作一团。Tony胡乱扯着Alpha的衣服，二人吮吸着对方的唇，舌不安分地乱窜，双手到处点火。Tony呻吟着，释放了自己的信息素。他感觉身上的人动作一顿，随即更加疯狂地亲吻起来。Tony那件闻起来好像浸透了蜜的T恤被从头顶脱下，Alpha的衬衫也已经被扯开，突然一股柠檬的清香席卷Tony。是Alpha的信息素。“哦天哪。”Tony喃喃道，他凑到Alpha的后颈忘情地闻着。“天哪。”Alpha扯下他的裤子。

Omega的身下已经泥泞不堪。他毫无廉耻地大张着腿，脚搭在Loki的肩上，身下风景一览无遗。Loki不由自主地埋下头，舌尖挤进Omega的入口，换来一生嘤咛。Omega控制不住想合上腿，小穴不住收缩着，嘴里唔唔啊啊乱叫着。Loki的舌头灵活地搅着，发出咕叽咕叽的声音。

“别，别舔了，快点插进来！”Tony不耐烦地催促着。他的小穴被舔得痒痒的却不得满足。Alpha抬头，他的眼睛好像在黑暗中发出莹莹绿光。Alpha舔了舔唇。Tony有种自己是被捕食者盯上的猎物的错觉。而Tony却错不开眼。

Loki盯着Omega的双眼，手下不停，把自己的阴茎从裤子里解放出来。他跪在Omega的头侧，阴茎打在对方的脸上。“舔。”

Tony毫不犹豫张开嘴，把勃起含入口中。对方的家伙很大，即使对于一个Alpha也是。Tony乖顺地舔着，他努力张开嘴，舌面贴着阴茎下面的一根静脉，感觉它突突地跳着。对方的手扯着他的头发，没有拉拽，只是紧紧地抓着。Tony放松嗓子，竭力多含进去一些，却碍于角度无法如愿。他不耐烦地哼唧着。Tony听见头顶人的轻笑，勃起被从自己的口中抽出。呛出的泪水迷住了Tony的双眼，他感觉自己的腿被再一次分开，于是自主缠上对方的腰。然后，Alpha长驱直入。Tony呻吟着，抓紧了身下的床单，腿却紧紧勾住Alpha不让他动。“你，哈，好大啊。”

Loki低头，见身下的Omega脸已经被汗水打湿，头发一缕一缕粘在额头上，嘴半张着，瞳孔因欲望扩大，眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮。这极大的满足了Loki。

Tony勾着Alpha的脖子把他拽下来，二人交换一个深吻。Alpha抽出一点，然后狠狠撞了进去。很快Tony便迷失在欲望的浪潮中。他像在柠檬水中的海洋中漂浮的小船，在浪尖上颠簸，只有紧紧抓住身上的人才不至于被大浪掀翻。

Loki从来没有体验过这样的性爱，Omega的甬道紧紧吸着自己的老二，二者是如此契合，仿佛同一模子制作出来，失散多年，现在终于合二为一。Omega紧紧抱着自己的肩，口中不知是在呻吟还是抽泣。Loki几乎都想停下来安慰他了，但是身体契合带来的快感和Alpha与生俱来的暴虐欲望压过了这个想法。他在对方体内冲刺着，用千年积攒的经验技巧挑逗玩弄着，腹部摩擦着Omega小巧无用却依旧挺立的阴茎。Omega被前后夹击弄得哭叫出声，扭动着，却被 Loki钉在原地。半神捉住他伸向自己阴茎的手，左手把他的双手按在头顶，右手圈住Omega的阴茎轻轻搔刮撸动，却在对方将要高潮的时候圈死阴茎的根部，用又一波 猛烈的攻击打乱了Omega的节奏。

Tony这次是真的哭出来了。他蹬着腿，“放，呜，放开我，呜，太多了，太多了放开……”Alpha却利落地扯过一条皮带把他的双手系在床头，又撑住他的大腿向前推，几乎要把他对折，然后更加猛烈地干起来。Tony直接哭喊出声。他之前也和Alpha做过，但从未被如此残暴地对待过。但是目前看来他对此好像接受的还行。虽然哭得很厉害，但是内心里他并不想让Alpha停下来。Alpha也没有停下来的意思。

Loki几乎以为Omega会哭晕过去，他一口咬上Omega的小腿，留下一个齿印，听见对方的惊叫。Loki喘息着，感觉自己的龟头突破了甬道，进入对方的子宫。从Omega下体的收缩来看，对方也感觉到了。

Loki 觉得自己就要到达顶点，他最后用力地抽插几下，深深埋进Omega的身体，感觉自己的结膨胀锁在Omega的宫口。Omega浑身一颤，小巧的阴茎射出一股清亮的液体。Loki平复着自己的呼吸，一时间只能听到他的喘息和Omega的抽泣。

Loki有点内疚。他刚和这个Omega见面没多久就滚上了床，还成了结，还把人家搞哭了。就算是对一个人类也不该这样。Loki俯下身，轻轻捉住Omega的嘴唇，手顺着对方的头发一下一下抚着。抱歉，他在心里小声说着。Omega在尽力抑制自己的抽泣。Loki把自己的腺体凑过去，他刚成结，他的信息素对于这个Omega有一定的安抚作用。Omega把脸埋进他的颈窝，慢慢安静下来。“没事了。”Loki的声音低沉沙哑。Omega与他拉开距离，揉了揉眼睛，看起来为自己的眼泪感到不好意思。

Tony抱歉地给了Alpha一个吻。“对不起，但你刚才真的是，哇，太棒了。”他有点羞涩地笑笑。Alpha的结还在他的体内。他感觉自己被填得很满。这是他少有的让别人成结了。他从没闻过如此对口的信息素，为此成结也值了。“我还不知道你的名字呢。”他对Alpha说。对方愣了愣，好像没有想到他会问这个问题。“Lucas。”他最终道。“你可以教我Lucas。”“很高兴遇见你Lucas。”Tony弯了弯嘴角。Alpha的阴茎塞得他很舒服。“我叫Tony。”

**4**

他们成了炮友。Tony会给Lucas打电话或者发短信，二人约好见面的时间地点然后尽情的发泄肉欲。Lucas会帮他渡过发情期。闻着清淡却无比美妙的信息素足以让Tony忘记热潮带来的不适。与其说是炮友，他们更像是情人，事后Lucas会温柔地搂着Tony，慢慢等待结消去，手在Omega的发丝间穿梭，让Tony发出猫一样的惬意叫声。二人喜欢交换亲吻，灵巧的舌纠缠在一起，吮吸对方口中的唾液，仿佛那是什么琼浆玉液。Tony没有让Lucas标记他，Lucas也不会提起这件事，毕竟这不是一段正式的关系，但Tony可以感受到他们的信息素在互相浸染，Lucas信息素的清爽中混入了一丝清甜，而Tony的蜂香中也出现了柠檬的味道。就像夏日里加了蜂蜜的柠檬水，沁人心脾。Tony有时会想到关于适配的传说，如果这种东西真的存在的话Lucas应该就是自己的适配了吧。Lucas是稍有的没有因为金钱或名声才和他沙航创的人。他喜欢的是Tony，也只是Tony。

Lucas，或者Loki，从来不知道自己胡对一个凡人如此的沉迷。这个叫Tony的人类深深把他迷住了。和他初见的那一天，Loki看着那双明亮的棕色眼睛，鬼使神差地和他上了床，成了结，把人家干哭了，还用信息素安抚了他。就像一对连接了的AO一样。他们明明不熟。但Tony的信息素多好闻啊，椴树的花蜜，Loki最喜欢的花蜜。它的香味和母亲温柔的笑容重叠在一起，永远印在Loki的心底。

阿斯加德人喜欢味道浓厚的信息素，比如烈酒味。这通常被认为是力量的象征。深受爱戴的Thor的信息素就是醉人的蜂蜜酒香气。他从来没有输过一场战斗。而Loki淡淡的柠檬味被认为是软弱无力的体现，尽管Loki一点也不脆弱。后来他知道了自己信息素味道淡的原因，霜巨人们的信息素味道通常都比较淡，在捕猎的时候更不容易被猎物发现。Tony是头一个对Loki的柠檬味表达喜爱的人。

为了这个凡人，Loki给自己在中庭制造了一个假身份。Lucas Williams，网络写手，在纽约租了一间小公寓。他们在那间公寓里做过几次，虽然那不是Loki真正的家，却也让他产生了一种带男友回家的感觉。

Loki为Tony聪明绝顶的头脑所倾倒。世间怎么会有如此的思想？二人会彻夜长谈，从特斯拉到莎士比亚，无所不聊。Loki看见Tony眼中闪烁的光芒，感受到他鲜活的心跳，听着他侃侃而谈。一种久违的感觉在他心底蔓延。是爱意。

虽然没人捅破最后一层窗户纸，但周围的其他人好像都默认他们是一对了。Rhodey看见他们二人粘在一起时总会露出一种养的孩儿被狼叼了的表情，而Pepper只是笑笑，满脸的“我懂”。

Tony去阿富汗的前一天晚上，他和Lucas字干完一炮后在机械师的大床上相拥，享受着事后的余韵。“我两天就回来。别太想我哦hon。”

Loki低头给了他一个不带情欲的吻。“我等你回来。”

但是Tony没能回来。他被十戒绑架了。Loki没能等到他的回归就被Thor的加冕绊住脚，很快事情变得一发不可收拾。他和Thor在彩虹桥上对峙，然后掉入虚空，落入Thanos手中。为了自保，他答应进攻中庭。等他到了阔别已久的地球，看到Tony成了披着战甲的钢铁之人，作为地球的守护者站在自己对面的时候，苦涩在心中蔓延开来。铁人的面罩打开露出Tony的脸，面无表情。但Loki从他的眼中读出了被叛的痛苦和难以置信。

被关进航空母舰后，和Tony的再一次见面是在大厦的天台上。

“嘿reindeer games。”Tony若无其事地脱下战甲，踱到吧台边。“酒？”Loki拒绝。Tony自顾自地倒了杯酒，啜一口，叹气。“Lucas。”“Loki。”Loki纠正。“好吧，Loki。别这样好吗？”Tony有点恳求地看着他。Loki冷冷笑了。“没有退路了，Stark。”被Thanos洗脑的Loki掐着Tony的脖子，不顾Lucas的哭泣和尖叫，把自己的爱人扔出窗户。

然后Loki输了。他被带回阿斯加德。然后是一个月的狱中时光，然后Thor拉着他去冒险，然后Loki假死了。他放出自己最后的一点魔法，任世界树把他带到任何地方。

**5**

Tony惊醒。他又梦到了虚空。他挠挠鸡窝一样的乱发，坐起来。按摩棒已经从体内掉了出来，Tony随手把它扔进抽屉。热潮已经退去大半，Tony晃悠到卫生间，用温水冲去身上的汗渍。晃悠到衣柜前，挑了一件黑色的T恤套到身上，晃悠到门口，开门。“f***！你怎么在这？”

抱着膝，背抵着墙，低着头的男人一惊，猛地弹起来，后脑勺磕在墙上，砰的一声。Loki捂住被撞疼的地方倒吸一口气。“Tony。”他有点尴尬地打了个招呼。

Tony只是呆滞地望着他。然后后退几步关上门又再次打开。“不是打开方式不对啊。”

“你在我卧室门口干嘛？”Tony意识到自己声音中透露出的嫌弃比预想的要多。Loki畏缩一下，好像被刺痛。他张了张嘴，想说“我担心你”，但这几个字卡在喉咙里说不出口。“不干嘛，就路过。”他别过头尴尬地笑笑。“我就走。”他快速起身离开。从Tony的角度看去，他的背影给人一种失魂落魄的感觉。

“J，他在我门口坐多久了？”“大约9小时，sir。”“……哦。”Tony 呆站了一会儿，迈步向Loki所走的相反方向走去，去实验室逃避自我。

~~

Tony发现Loki在躲着自己。大厦空间挺大，但二人的活动范围还是有交集的，比如每天至少可以在厨房或电视前的沙发上见到对方一两次。但现在Loki好像消失了，除了冰箱里不时减少的食物和沙发上改变位置的抱枕还表明有第二个人存在，Tony几乎以为自己是一个人住。

不得不说，如果Loki这是想让他内疚的话，他成功了。Tony有点后悔一开始对他那么凶。但是他很快想到Loki之前对他的欺骗和自己失去习惯的完美Alpha的痛苦，又觉得Loki是活该。但是之前他没有别的选择啊，一个小小的声音提醒Tony。Tony让它闭嘴。

~~

Loki知道自己的所作所为深深伤害了Tony。他自己都不会原谅自己。Tony的发情期时自己在他门前睡着那次，Tony的态度明摆着是对自己的厌恶。为什么还要在他眼前晃悠自讨没趣呢？Loki苦笑。

他记得自己刚来时，去实验室找Tony的那一次，在门口遇到了刚出来的小辣椒。他有礼貌地打招呼，换来Pepper扇在他脸上的一巴掌。Loki的目光阴沉下来。这是虎落平阳……大胆的凡人，Tony对他不好就算了，那是他的Omega，而且Loki欠他的。但这个女人，就算她是Tony的朋友——“你个混蛋还有脸出现？！”凛冽的薄荷味充斥Loki的鼻腔。Pepper发飙了。“你知道你让Tony多伤心吗？”她咬牙切齿。Loki愣了。他不是不知道Tony的信任危机，他不轻易给出自己的信任，而Loki把他的信任扔在地上。他无法还嘴，任凭Pepper数落。“……我以为Tony终于能遇到一个爱他理解他的人，没想到你……”Loki不言语。Pepper可以闻见他沮丧的味道了。他浑身都写满了“对不起”，但她还是继续说下去。“……不Tony喜欢你我早就……”Loki的眼睛亮了一瞬间又黯淡下去，他看起来更内疚了，他张张嘴，却最终还是闭上嘴盯着地板。不以察觉的柠檬味从他身上散发出来，Pepper闻到了苦涩，闻起来像歉意和悔恨。她叹气。好吧，在Tony的问题上她又心软了。这很冒险，但是她想不出更好的办法了。

“看在Tony的份上我给你第二次机会。”Loki抬头。“你爱他吗？”她问。Loki有些紧张地咧咧嘴。“爱，是一个太过苍白的词。”他这样说。Pepper看向另一个Alpha。对方与她对视。“最后重申一下，你再伤害他我跟你没完。”见Loki点头，Pepper转身在密码锁上输入一串数字，实验室的门开了。“祝你好运。”

**6**

Tony喜欢甜食。Loki也是。Tony的冰箱里总是有着各种各样的甜甜圈，蛋糕，布丁，果冻和冰激凌。它们消耗得很快。Tony有时意识到自己在观察哪种口味的甜点消失得最快并以此推测Loki的喜欢的口味。他为自己对Loki的在意感到苦恼，好像一个小孩和朋友吵架发誓要绝交，却还惦记着他生日要送什么礼物。但他还是在补充冰箱时忍不住叫Jarvis多买一些树莓布丁和朗姆酒冰激凌。

现在Tony盯着冰箱里的半打树莓布丁。尽管Tony也很喜欢这种食物，但是每次他都会下意识把布丁分成两份，他只吃分配给自己的那一份，坚决不动Loki的那份。看起来Loki也没有吃自己的一份。食物已经三天没有减少了。Loki三天没吃饭。虽然Tony还是别别扭扭不想原谅他，但他并不准备让Loki饿死。

“J？驯鹿宝宝这几天有好好吃饭吗？”“Sir，Mr Loki已经有三天没有进食了。他一直在自己的房间里。”Tony立刻紧张。“他没干坏事吧？”“没有，sir。事实上根据我的传感器检测，Mr Loki应该是进入了发情期。”“我给他准备了抑制剂啊？”“看起来它们没有发挥作用，sir。”

天呐。Tony知道Alpha们在发情期如果没有抑制剂或者Omega的安抚，欲望无法被满足，严重的可能因此死去。Tony咬咬牙。小孩子和朋友置气重要还是朋友的命重要？Tony小朋友选择了后者。他向Loki的房间跑去。

走廊里满是柠檬味。好像有人用柠檬汁刷了墙。Tony放慢脚步，来到Loki门前，平复自己的呼吸。“Lokes？”他不想这样做，他并不想吵架之后第一个认错。但是Loki在发情期，他顾不了幼稚的面子。

没人回应。“Loki！”Tony有点慌了。他拧了拧门把，门锁了，但这拦不住大厦的主人。“J，开门。”门锁咔哒一声开了。浓郁的柠檬味扑面而来。Tony腿一软，连忙扶住墙。该死的，他默默地咒骂。他光是闻着对方信息素的味道就湿了。忍着下体的不适推门进去，只见屋子中间的床上蜷着一个人形。“Loki？”Tony放缓了声音。那个人形抖了抖。Tony也想不起来闹别扭了，来到床边，伸手去触半神的肩，对方却瑟缩。“走开……”声音被闷在被子里。Loki的体温太高了，Tony意识到。Loki正急促地喘着气。“Loki。”被叫到名字的人发出一声呜咽，终于扭过头看向Tony。他碧绿的眼睛布满血丝，黑发黏在额头上，面颊凹陷，眼下青黑。看到对方如此可怜的样子，Tony下意识地散出信息素想要安抚，但嗅到空气中第一丝蜂香的Loki却突然面露凶光。他伸手抓住Tony，一用力，等Tony反应过来才发现自己脸朝下趴在床上，而Loki正压在自己身上。“Loki！”Tony想要挣扎的虚弱尝试被半神毫不留情地压制。他脑子里的一片混乱被颈侧传来的痛苦打断。“唔！”Loki咬了他。“Loki你怎——嗷！”Tony薄薄的T恤被撕开，Alpha灵活的舌头舔着他背部光滑的皮肤，好像野兽在标记领地。尽管室内很热，Tony还是打了个哆嗦。

“Loki，Loki……”Tony呼唤着Alpha的名字想要唤回对方的理智，回答他的却只有对方猛兽一般粗重的喘息。他感觉自己的外裤和内裤被一起扒下，大腿被分开，露出早已冒出水光的穴口。水顺着大腿内侧流下，痒痒的，又被alpha蹭开。Loki丝毫不顾Tony的感受，毫无准备，直接刺入，然后毫无停顿，直接抽插起来。

这和他们之前的所有性爱都不一样。Loki没有对他的任何怜惜，只顾追逐着自己的快感，一次又一次顶入最深处。他好像把Tony当做一个性玩具，像一件物品那样使用。Loki一直用魔法压制着自己的发情期，当魔法被禁锢，原始的生理反应让他理智全失。而Tony就像一只雌兽那样承受着来自雄性的粗暴。更可怕的是他发现自己的兴致好像被这种粗暴挑起来了。凶狠又陌生的Alpha让他内心一阵害怕和慌乱，身体诚实的快感加深了他的恐惧。Tony眼前一片模糊，水汽迷住了棕色的眸子。他好想要被撞散架了，但身后的Loki依旧不知疲倦般地顶弄着。Tony才知道之前和自己做爱时，Loki是多么小心和收敛，神族的力量不是一个普通的小小凡人可以承受得住的。想到这里，鼻子又是一酸。

不知过了多久，久到Tony的肌肉都开始酸痛僵硬，久到被不停撞击的屁股变得有些麻木，久到他已经数不清自己泄过几次，Alpha的结张开，锁住了他的宫口，精液喷薄而出。一条舌头舔上Tony颈后散发着香味且微微肿胀着的腺体。他要标记我了，Tony想。他渴望Loki的标记已经很久了，而情欲加深了这种渴望。但同时他隐隐约约觉得标记不应该是如此粗暴草率地产生。“不……”细若蚊蝇的，不知真心与否的拒绝。Tony认命般地紧闭着眼，等待着Loki动作。他感觉舔吻着自己颈后的舌转到颈侧，随后Loki一口咬了上去，牙印和之前那个重叠。他没有标记我，Tony想着，在他几乎理智全失的时候他也没有标记我。Tony不知自己是庆幸还是失落。他实在太累了，腾不出脑子考虑这种问题。Tony顾不上床单蹭满了二人的体液，把脸埋进枕头里，浑身紧绷的肌肉放松下来。

~~

睁眼时发现自己正被锁在Loki的怀里。半神的脸埋在自己发间。他的体温应该是恢复正常了，比Tony微凉的手臂紧紧箍在人类的胸前，二人身上的各种液体早已风干，一片清爽。Jarvis已经贴心地开启了排风扇，机器静静地嗡鸣着，清淡的柠檬和蜂蜜味萦绕在身边。Tony一动，Loki也缓缓睁开眼睛。那双迷迷糊糊的眼中先是毫不遮掩的喜爱，然后它们渐渐清明，喜爱被惊慌和自责替代。Loki的目光落在Tony颈侧两个交叠的牙印上，刚刚还环绕着Omega的双臂似乎要把他推开。“Tony我不是……”Loki低着头。

Tony眼疾手快抓住Loki的手腕，阻止对方离开。“怎么，你这是拔屌无情了？”Omega有些恼怒。

“当然不是！”Loki忙澄清。他的声音又小下去。“我没想到你回来找我。”“怎么？”“你不是还没原谅我呢……”Loki的声音已近耳语。Tony几乎为这可爱的回答微笑。“废话，我当然没原谅你呢！”他故意凶巴巴地说。Loki的沮丧都快有实体了，Tony想象着沮丧像黑色的粘稠液体一样从Loki身上缓缓淌下。“你连句道歉都不说的我怎么原谅？”

Loki瞪大眼睛。他把之前二人的所有对话过了一遍，他确实一直都没有向Tony道歉。“……对不起。”“为了什么？”“为了之前骗了你。为我隐瞒自己的身份。为了纽约。为把你扔下窗户。”“还有呢？”Tony不依不饶。“为……”Loki脸红了。“为没经过同意就上了你。”Tony喷儿地乐了。Loki看起来都要熟了。“这不是重点！”Tony气笑了。“你真自己想不出来？”见Loki可怜兮兮地摇头，Tony叹气。“还有为你对我的不信任。你真的觉得我会对你不闻不问？”Loki看起来无比想说“是的”但是他不敢。Tony再次叹气。“好吧我也有问题。”之前不该对你那么凶。“我也向你道歉啦Lokes，对不起我和你置气来的，那太幼稚了，不过话说回来我是Tony Stark所以我就是很幼稚这不能完全怪我对吧。”他看见Loki嘴角上扬。

“我们扯平了，对吧？”Tony问。Loki有点惊讶。“你真的原谅我了？”“对啊，那你还想怎么样？以身相许吗？”那本是一句玩笑话但是Loki脸红了，他清清嗓子。“你真想以身相许啊？！”“我其实想问你很久了，Tony。你愿意做我的Omega吗？我会用我的余生补偿你。”Tony的嘴角快咧到耳朵根了。“我愿意。”“真的？”“Loki我愿意，我愿意做你的Omega。”Loki忍不住把他的凡人拉入一个温柔的亲吻。我爱你，他贴着Tony的唇无声地说。他知道Tony听见了。

分开时二人脸上都带着傻兮兮的笑容。“May I？”Loki询问。“Of course。”Loki温柔地抱住Tony，吻上他后颈的腺体，品尝着那美妙的味道，随后郑重其事地咬破。二人的信息素纠缠融合，清甜的蜂蜜和清爽的柠檬，仿佛命中注定。

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇写的就是小孩子吵架并且置气不想和好（？  
> 欢迎kudos和comments  
> 有写的不合意的地方尽管提出来骂死我我改  
> PS 想追本系列（但是估计没人哈哈哈）的同志们可以去随缘居找我 IDFlora040504 帖子就叫天降邪神


End file.
